The present invention is generally directed to infant garments including swaddling garments or sleep sacks.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,607,364, issued to the present Applicant on Dec. 17, 2013, discloses a peanut shaped swaddling garment in which the top portion of the garment has a volume which is substantially equal to the volume of the bottom portion of the garment, and in which the top and bottom portions of the garment are substantially of the same configuration and are substantially symmetrically oriented relative to the middle of the body of the garment. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 8,607,364 is in its entirety expressly incorporated by reference into the present patent application.
The swaddling garment of the present application preferably is of a peanut shape configuration in which the lower portion of the main body is wider and longer than the upper portion of the main body to provide more hip room for an infant. Thus, the body of the garments, as illustrated by the drawings, is not necessarily limited to configurations in which the top and bottom portions are of substantially equal volume or configuration, or are symmetrically oriented relative to the middle of the body of the garment, although such configurations of the garments are also within the scope of the present invention. Swaddling garments of configurations other than peanut shaped, as well as conventional sleep sacks which widen in a direction from top to bottom and have substantially flat bottom end, are also within the scope of the present invention.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved multi-purpose infant garment of a convertible nature by which the garment can be worn by an infant in several forms, at the selection of the user. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description in conjunction with the drawings.